


Claire dans l'abominable pays enchanté

by KiritoMegumi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Horror, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoMegumi/pseuds/KiritoMegumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les rêves des enfants sont parfois innocents et très naïfs. Mais lorsque ces rêves se transforment en réalité, il peut se passer toute sorte de chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire dans l'abominable pays enchanté

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie, et fait de beaux rêves.

C'étaient les mots d'une mère attentionnée à sa fille de 7 ans qui venait de s'endormir. L'histoire d'Alice au pays des merveilles l'avait quelque peu effrayé, mais elle s'en sortait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce monde imaginaire l'avait émerveillé, et Claire, la petite fille, voulait faire partie d'un de ces mondes.

C'est alors qu'elle s’endormit avec l'image du lapin en retard. Elle s'imagina en petite robe bleue avec un nœud sur la tête, comme Alice. En réalité, c'était Alice qu'elle voyait courir après le lapin. Claire n'était qu'une spectatrice qui suivait les deux personnages. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop rapides pour elle ; de ce fait, elle les perdit de vue. Alors elle marcha entre les feuillages, éblouie par la beauté du paysage. Elle virevoltait, regardait les oiseaux, riait. Tout était merveilleux. Il n'y avait aucun camarade de l'école, ni ses parents à son plus grand regret, mais elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans ce monde.  
Fées et sirènes riaient avec elle. Les arbres la saluaient dès qu'elle passait. Et les animaux chantaient pour elle. Claire n'aurait pour rien au monde voulut quitter ce pays.

Toutefois, il y avait une tâche noire sur cette peinture blanche. Un corbeau d'ébène se détachait du décor, et il fascinait plus que tout la petite enfant. Les yeux pétillants, elle le suivit, bien que les autres êtres merveilleux la déconseillèrent.

\- Oh il ne doit pas être si méchant que vous ne pensez. Je suis sûre que si on lui accorde un peu de confiance il sera très gentil !

Mais les animaux ne voulant pas la laisser seule avec ce corbeau néfaste, ils décidèrent que l'un d'entre eux l'accompagnerait. C'est ainsi qu'après un vote à main levé, ce fut le rôle de l'ours brun de s'occuper de Claire.  
Voilà comment le périple de la petite fille commença.

D'abord, les habitants du côté merveilleux du monde eurent ouïe du piège qui avait était tendu à Claire, l'ours et le corbeau dès leur arrivée. Claire avait raison, le corbeau avait eu bon fond, mais sa bonté les avait menés au malheur.

Zombies, chauves-souris, serpents, araignées, tous les êtres les plus effroyables les attendaient. Mais les animaux du monde de bonté n'eurent pas plus d'information. Certains voulurent les sauver, mais ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient à leur qu'il était, ni même s'ils étaient encore de ce monde. Alors, même les plus valeureux perdirent leur courage.  
Du côté de la petite Claire, ce fut un carnage. Ces êtres maléfiques s'étaient rués sur les trois intrus, les lacérant le visage et leur déchirant la peau. Alors que l'enfant ne pouvait pas tenir debout avec courage, l'ours brun et le corbeau d'ébène se défendaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais en voyant Claire dans un si lamentable état, ils ne purent qu'abandonner l'idée de survie et allèrent la protéger. Elle pleurait, pleurait énormément. Rien n'arrivait à arrêter ses larmes de couler. Elle ne faisait qu'appeler ses parents faiblement sans tenir compte des deux personnages qui tentaient vainement de la réconforter.

C'est alors qu'une dame de bonne conduite s'approcha de la petite fille. L'ours et le corbeau était méfiants, mais la femme les repoussa d'un geste si aisé que les deux animaux ne purent se relever. Elle s'accroupit près de Claire, ses longs cheveux blonds traînaient sur le sol, et son visage était doux et sincère. Les habits noirs qu'elle portait faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la petite fille en souriant, et les pleurs cessèrent.  
Les deux animaux la regardèrent avec surprise. Alors qu'eux étaient ses amis, elle qui était un inconnue avait réussi à la calmer. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Quant à l'enfant, elle regarda la femme avec fascination. Étrangement, elle ressemblait à sa mère. La femme l'invita dans son palais. Elle lui promit que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle serait nourrie et logée, et qu'elle pouvait rester dans ce monde autant qu'elle le voulait. Claire hésita, alors la femme remit cette possibilité à plus tard.

\- Si tu veux rester ici à jamais, il suffit de me le dire et je réaliserai ton souhait.

Tels étaient les mots laissés par la dame avant d'emmener Claire et ses deux amis à son château.

Le château en question était gris. Il y avait peu de verdure autour, et on sentait la mort émaner de partout. Le paysage était plus lugubre que jamais. Claire avait peur. Elle s'était cramponnée à l'ours brun qui partageait la même inquiétude que le corbeau. Ils sentaient que cette femme n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle ne faisait croire. Mais cette dernière était bonne comédienne, et cela, personne à part elle ne le savait.

D'un seul geste, la dame en noir redécora la demeure et ses environs. C'était devenu un palais luxurieux de princesse avec le jardin idéal à parcourir avec le prince charmant. Claire aimait cet endroit. C'était beau, apaisant, et même les créatures les plus horribles paraissaient belles. La petite fille avait retrouvé le sourire.

D'un seul coup, le rêve fut interrompu. Il était l'heure pour l'enfant de se lever et d'aller à l'école. Elle se prépara donc avec une once de regret, mais se dit que le soir, elle pourrait continuer son rêve.  
La nuit arriva et Claire se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulait revoir cette femme qui était aussi belle qu'un saphir. Et elle voulait revenir dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Un monde unique.

Son rêve reprit à l'endroit exacte où il s'était arrêté. Et alors pendant tout son rêve, du moins un bonne partie, Claire s'amusa avec ses nouveaux amis : ces créatures aussi répugnantes qu'un millier de vers de terre. Ils firent la fête aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la dame en noir les empêcha de continuer.

Cette dernière aussi voulait passer du temps avec Claire.

Elle fut interrompue par un homme qui semblait un peu plus vieux qu'elle, et surtout, plus malsain. Claire ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se raidit en le voyant. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, être proche de lui, c'était impensable. L'homme échangea quelques mots avec la femme, puis tourna les talons en lâchant quelques mots assez forts pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre : "Un jour, elle sera entièrement mienne."  
La femme le regarda partir avec indifférence avant de se retourner vers la petite enfant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quel est ton vœu le plus cher en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.  
\- Ne plus jamais revoir cet homme.

A cette réponse, la femme ne fit que sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître, et encore moins l'empêcher de s'approcher de Claire. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et donc elle changea de sujet en amenant l'enfant vers un buffet bien décoré.

\- Mange tout ce que tu veux.

Alors, Claire accepta avec grande joie. Elle mourrait de fin. La nourriture était si bonne que l'enfant aurait pu devenir extrêmement gourmande. C'est alors qu'elle laissa s'échapper des mots, mots que la dame en noir voulait absolument entendre.

\- J'aimerai rester ici toute ma vie !  
\- Je réaliserai ton souhait ma chérie.

La dame en noir posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de la petite enfant, récita une incantation, et tandis qu'une lumière apparue au-dessus de la tête de Claire, un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres de la dame. Alors que l'incantation se terminait, elle dit quelques mots :

\- Tu seras à moi à jamais.

Et ainsi, les jours passèrent sans que la petite ne se réveilla. Les parents, inquiets, durent l'amener dans un hôpital. On lui diagnostiqua une mort cérébrale, bien que ce fut faux. Mais les parents ne se firent pas à l'idée qu'elle était morte. Ils pensaient qu'elle dormait toujours, perdue au beau milieu d'un pays imaginaire, heureuse.  
Et c'était le cas. Chaque jour Claire souriait un peu plus. Et chaque jour la dame en noir se délectait de ce sourire qui allait bientôt prendre fin. Tout était planifié, il ne restait plus que l'acteur principal.

L'homme qui avait fait peur à Claire sans comprendre pourquoi avait refait surface. Cette fois, il logeait dans le palais, en compagnie de la dame et de l'enfant. Il était revenu pour cette dernière. Il l'avait bien dit, un jour il l'aurait entièrement. Et ce jour arriva. Un jour fatidique pour Claire.

D'abord il s'était rapproché doucement, puis de plus en plus violent. Il comptait bien s'amuser avec cette petite, mais il n'avait pas encore décidé de quelle manière. Il voulait la garder le plus longtemps possible, mais sa folie le rattrapait beaucoup trop vite, blessant à mort l'enfant.  
Il la violentait, la violait, la battait, mais il y prenait tellement de plaisir qu'il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures. Mais la dame en noir était toujours là pour le stopper.

\- Fais attention, elle ne te seras plus d'aucune utilité si tu la traites trop de la sorte, disait-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Claire avait eu tord de faire confiance à cette personne. Elle avait eu tord de faire ce souhait. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ses parents, elle dormait dans un cachot avec la carcasse de ses amis ours et corbeau, et se faisait maltraiter par un homme assoiffé de sang. L'enfant éclatait toujours en sanglot, tout le temps, même quand elle n'avait plus de larme en réserve.  
Un jour qu'elle était seule dans ce cachot, elle repensa au monde réel. Elle voyait ses parents souriants, un gâteau devant eux. Ah oui, c'était son anniversaire. Mais dans ce monde-là, personne ne savait que c'était un jour spécial pour la petite. Et bientôt, ils allaient rendre ce jour doublement spécial.

Un des sbires de la dame alla chercher Claire pour l'amener dans la salle principale. L'enfant vit par la fenêtre que c'était la nuit, ses parents devaient dormir. A moins que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière dans les deux mondes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Claire savait que ça allait être la fin. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les coups, ni supporter plus longtemps le fait qu'elle ne pouvait revoir ses parents. Enfin, elle les avait vus une dernière fois, souriant. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un souvenir, mais elle était contente d'avoir eu cette image-là et non pas une autre.

Pour sa dernière nuit, Claire se laissa faire. Sa fin avançant à grand pas, l'enfant ne voulait plus résister. La mort était une forme de libération pour elle. En même temps, elle espéra qu'elle retournerait dans le monde réel. Elle aurait tellement aimé fêter ses 8 ans avec ses parents, puis ses 10 ans, et plus tard ses 18 ans. Et même encore après, voir ses parents mourir et pleurer pour eux, rencontrer quelqu'un et l'aimer au point de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Et puis voir ses enfants puis ses petits enfants grandir. Et enfin mourir le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais tout ça n'était que des rêves. Claire était déjà morte, avant d'avoir eu ses 8 ans, son corps gisant dans une grande salle d'un château dans un monde imaginaire.

Dans le monde réel, les parents perdirent espoir en revoyant le corps de leur enfant déchiqueté jusqu'à ne plus être reconnu.


End file.
